Row unit hoods and dividers (forward, tapered hoods) are used to direct ears and stalks of corn into a gathering unit on a corn head while protecting the row unit gathering mechanism. These hoods and dividers are typically mounted to the row unit arm on one end and secured to the row unit arm on the other end using a latch or fastener. These mounting configurations typically require a tool for disassembly and removal.
Several variations of header row unit hoods and dividers have been developed for allowing pivotal access to the row unit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,682 teaches hingedly mounted hoods with two parts articulately connected to one another so that they can be pivoted to and fixed in a tipped roof shape. U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,368 teaches a hood assembly composed of left and right-hand portions being pivotable away from each other about a fore and aft axis and being releasably secured by spring latches. Neither of these variations of row unit hoods and dividers allow easy, adequate access for full inspection of the row unit, or toolless removal of the dividers and hoods.
Since most conventional hoods and dividers are wide and constructed of metal, they can be heavy and cumbersome to move. However, the last several years has seen a rapid increase in the research and development of lighter and narrower plastic hoods and dividers. Future worldwide road transportation regulations may further promote development of lighter, narrower hoods and dividers by defining acceptable size and shape requirements. Therefore, customer demand for lighter, narrower hoods and dividers that can be easily removed for storing, transporting, cleaning, inspecting, servicing, and shipping will increase.